


I'm bored also Egobang

by Olithegreat



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan Avidan is a god, Egobang - Freeform, I'm gay as hecc, M/M, This is gay as hecc, Trans Dan, cute I guess, have a nice day you sexy people, i can't write, i didn't plan this out, i guess, nothing inappropritae, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olithegreat/pseuds/Olithegreat
Summary: I like trans Dan so yeah.  I definitely might take inspiration from others, so don't be surprised if it's similar to other Egobang fanfiction.  I didn't plan this out, so I might be a little shaky.  Constructive criticism and grammar check is always welcome.  Note that this is a slightly alternate universe, and Arin and Suzy are only friends to avoid and akward situations.  I was gonna say something else, but I forgot, so screw it.  Also, for the texting bits, I'm gonna use proper grammar because I'm trash.





	1. Her.

Arin was 21 and single, and desperately wanted a date. He was reluctant to do it at first, but he decided that it was his only hope at this point. He was going to use a dating app. It was called Ninder. He was matched with a girl named Leigh Hassan. Just by her looks, he could tell she had a great personality. She was also hot, but that wasn't the point. In her profile picture, she was laughing, and it looked like a bright light was resonating off her, as if her smile brightened up the world. She had deep brown eyes that had nothing but joy in them. Her hip-length brown hair had crazy curls in them, but she somehow managed to somehow keep it neat. She was lanky, but in a cute way. Arin was immediately in love. All he had to do was text her something charming or funny as a start. Simple enough.

Arin spent what felt like an hour trying to come up with a good sentence. He suddenly got a notification on his phone.  
Leigh: Hey, hottie, it's not that hard to greet someone. You too busy looking at my picture or something?  
There was a pause, then she added;  
Leigh: I can't blame you though. I am pretty sexy.  
Arin was. . .surprised, to say the least. She seemed to want to jump into it way too fast. Yet, it was charming somehow. Arin might as well text back.  
Arin: Hi.  
Arin facepalmed. What did that have to do with anything!? Arin was starting to think that he wouldn't even get a shot to date her.  
Leigh: Taken aback, baby? That's okay. I've not really done this dating thing that much either. Might as well ask you some questions about yourself.  
Maybe he would.  
Leigh: You live with anyone? Roommates, parents, siblings?  
Arin: Yeah, I live with my friend, Ross.  
Leigh: Sweet! I don't live with anyone right now, but hopefully that'll change, if you know what I mean.  
Leigh: Anyway your turn!  
Arin: For what?  
Leigh: To ask a question, silly!  
Arin: Oh. Occupation?  
Leigh: Nothing stable, really. I've worked in a couple of bands, but I never ended up staying. You?  
Arin: I'm an animator on YouTube.  
Leigh: Really? That sounds hot! What's your channel name?  
Arin: Egoraptor.  
Leigh: Fantastic, I'll check it out!

They talked more and more, Arin getting more and more interested in Leigh as time went on. She even subscribed to his YouTube channel. They texted for days, almost every hour of the day. Ross teased Arin about it, but Arin didn't care. He loved getting to know more about Leigh, and they eventually decided to meet up at a small cafe.

This was Arin's first date. He can't mess this up. He put on nice clothes, and spent hours on his hair. He walked into the cafe and saw a beauty in baggy jeans and a large sweater, singing to herself. He looked at his own clothes, and one thought came to his mind. He fucked up.


	2. The One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin goes on multiple dates with Leigh, and begins to realize, she might be The One. (I listened to Country Roads while writing this, if you were curious.)

Arin nervously shuffled up to Leigh, thinking she would notice him. He then realised that she was staring at her phone, with her earbuds in. Arin cleared his throat loudly. Leigh looked up.  
"Oh! Arin! Sorry about that." "Am. . .am I wearing something too formal? Sorry about that. . .I. . .I. . ." Arin stuttered.  
"You're fine, you're fine. If anyone is wearing the wrong clothes, it's me." Leigh replied with a smile, lighting up the whole cafe.  
"Did you get anything yet? Like, a snack?"  
"No, I was waiting for you. Come on, sit down." Arin sat down. They both ordered coffees and talked for more than an hour, but it seemed to go by so quickly. She seemed so cute and charming in their texts, but in real life it multiplied by a thousand. When they finally parted, Arin was hesitant. He could tell Leigh was, too. He got home to see Ross eating lunch. That was weird. It couldn't be 11:00 yet, could it? He left at 8:00.  
"How was it?" Ross asked.  
"How long was I gone?"  
"Four hours."  
"Oh." Arin was surprised. He felt like he was only there for ten minutes. Had he really been so interested in their conversation that 4 hours turned to 10 minutes? Maybe using that dating app wasn't so bad if he found someone that special.  
"So, how was it?" Ross asked again  
"It was fine." Arin answered. That was an extreme under exaggeration. It was the best time of his life.  
That evening, he got a text.  
Leigh: Hey, so, I've been thinking, how about tomorrow I come see your house? It's okay if not, just wondering.  
Arin: That would be amazing. What time?  
Leigh: How about eleven AM?  
Arin: Amazing. Can't wait.   
The next day seemed to go by slowly. He had breakfast, and tried to distract himself so time would pass faster, yet it seemed like eleven o'clock would never come. Until it finally did. Arin heard the doorbell ring, and he ran to the door. He heard Ross giggling in the background. Arin opened the door, to see Leigh in baggy jeans and a sweater once again. She really didn't like formal clothes. She walked in.  
"Wow! You have a really nice house!" Arin didn't think of it as nice, but he liked any compliment from Leigh. She turned to look at Ross.  
"Is that Ross?" Arin nodded. She walked over to him, looking at his computer.  
"Animation?" Ross nodded. Leigh seemed satisfied. She walked back toward Arin.  
"I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna steal your food, because I'm hungry." she then walked sassily into the kitchen. She stopped and turned around.  
"Where's the bread?"  
"Wow, some kind of thief you are, Leigh." Arin said, then added "It's in the pantry."  
They both at lunch together and watched TV, Leigh constantly making comments in the middle of dialogue. Ross, who was sitting in the recliner, also watching, was annoyed, but Arin, who was sitting on the couch with Leigh, loved hearing the girl's voice. She stayed in their place, for hours, and when it got dark, Arin asked Leigh if she wanted to watch a horror movie. She nodded. But when Arin sat down on the couch, he immediately grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around her, and snuggled up next to Arin.  
"Are you sure?" Arin asked her  
"I've got guts, Hanson." she said, but her head was on Arin's shoulder, partly behind it, and she curled up into a ball. Arin played the movie, and at every jumpscare, Leigh would screech like an eagle and get even close to Arin. When it was finally over, she was partly on his lap, and her arms were around his shoulders. The laughed it off, and Leigh left to go back to her house. Two days later, he went to Leigh's house, and they dated for about a year, before Arin got a worrying text.  
Leigh: I have to tell you something. Come to my house.  
Arin: What?  
Leigh: Just come over.


	3. Goodbye.

Arin pulled up to Leigh's house. He had been there so many times, but this one time, it seemed unfamiliar, as if it was more menacing than welcoming. He walked to the door and knocked. Leigh opened the door. She was crying. She pulled Arin inside and sat him down on her couch. She, tearfully, looked up at Arin, and said.  
"I'm sorry." Arin braced himself. "I love you, so, so, much, and I don't want to do this. We have to break up."  
"But. . .why? We. . .I. . .did. . .did I do something?" Arin asked, feeling like he was about to burst into tears  
"NO! No, dear heavens, no. It's. . .I. . .you wouldn't get it."  
"But I could if you would just tell me what it is."  
"No, no, no. I can't. Just. . .you may never see me again, and if you do, you may not even know it's me. Just please. . .it's not your fault. . .please don't make this harder than it has to be." But Arin wanted to make it harder than it had to be. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to wake up from this stupid dream. He started sobbing on the couch that they watched movies on, that he remembered having their first kiss on while they were cuddling together, and he refused to believe it was real.  
"No." he said under his breath.  
"What?" Leigh asked him.  
"NO!" Arin screamed in a burst of anger, and was immediately horrified by the expression on Leigh's face. She look terrified, like she was about to burst into tears. He had never seen her like that. Not knowing what to do, Arin ran out the door and sat in his car, sobbing. Eventually, Ross showed up. When Arin hadn't come home after silently leaving, Ross got worried. Arin looked up, and, noticing Ross, moved to the passenger seat. Ross got in, and began to drive. It was silent, other than Arin's sobs. Neither had any idea what to say. Ross wanted to know what happened, but he didn't want to ask Arin, and Arin didn't want to tell Ross anything, he just wanted to wake up from this stupid dream. When Ross pulled up to the house, Arin got out and zipped to his room. He lie down on his his bed and cried the whole night, and he didn't even notice that Ross walked in and simply sat on the edge of the bed. Arin woke up and fell back asleep constantly, and his memories were fuzzy. Ross got up occasionally to get Arin food, but he never really did much. Eventually, Arin got more and more active over time, but he never completely got over Leigh. He dated many girls, but it never worked out, for various reasons, so he was always stuck, not being able to forget about Leigh. He did end up being pretty successful, though. He started a YouTube channel called Game Grumps, and he hosted it. His friends worked there, too, and having so much on his plate helped him a little, though he was still single. One day, he discovered a band called Ninja Sex Party. He became amazed with the pure. . .strangeness of the songs, and also Danny Sexbang, and decided to DM them on Fwitter.  
Egoraptor: Hey, my name's Arin, or Egoraptor. I'm a big fan of your music, and I just wanted to ask something. I own a small channel called Game Grumps, and I was wondering if you could check it out. If you don't want to, that's completely fine, though.

Dan got a notification on his phone. It was from Arin or Egoraptor. He remembered that name. How could he forget? He messaged back.  
Ninja Sex Party: Absolutely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin meets a charming man named Dan, and is immediately intrigued by him. He's seen him somewhere before, but it doesn't matter. He's certainly feeling something else.

Arin and Dan had a nice conversation the following day, and Arin decided he'd like to meet him and Brian in person.  
Arin: Hey, if you ever come to LA, if you want, I can show you around.  
Dan: That would be great! It just so happens that I am coming to LA soon. See you there!  
Arin smiled. He couldn't wait.

Arin was waiting for Dan at the airport. He really should've brought a jacket, it was so fucking cold out. Suddenly, an energetic voice called out.  
"Arin!" Arin looked up. It was Dan.  
"It's fucking freezing out here! What are you doing in a t-shirt?" Dan continued. Arin shrugged, but he was shivering.  
"Take my jacket." Dan said, slipping off a black leather jacket and handing it to Arin. "I don't want you dead just yet. Now where's your car?"  
"Over there." Arin said. He had the jacket on, but he was still shivering. Dan was even more amazing in person. Not to mention sweeter. They got into the car, and while Arin drove, they began to talk.  
"Where's Brian, by the way?" Arin asked.  
"Oh, he's teaching theoretical physics."  
"What?"  
"I know, it's certainly a surprise." The two went on to talk about their careers, their lives, whatever came to their minds. Arin found this familiar, talking to someone about anything, just because. Arin started feel hot in the face. Strange. It was cold.  
"Why, your face looks red, Arin, you feeling alright?" Dan said after a second of silence.  
Arin snapped out of his (Steam) train of thought.  
"Am I too hot for you?" Dan asked, lowering his voice, then he giggled. Arin liked that sound. He laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm feeling just fine."


	5. *Insert chapter name here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had a delay, I just sort of stopped and got lazy, but I'm back and I'm planning to write another fanfiction, too. (I found a new GG ship. Yay, another thing to get obsessed over, since I've already read over 20 non-smut fanfictions of it. Yay me.)

A few months into their friendship, Dan and Arin started a band called Starbomb. One day, they were hanging out at Arin's house and coming up with names for new songs. They started off with the usual joke-y titles that were related to video games, but as they began to laugh harder and more hysterically, they also began to say whatever came to their mind, such as 'Arin and Dan finally confess their undying love for eachother,' 'THE BEEJ,' or 'All Jews must die,' which Dan got a huge kick out of. Arin, in the middle of laughing, looked up at his friend. He was red faced from laughing so hard, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. That moment, Arin knew that if Jon ever left Game Grumps for whatever reason, Dan would take his place as "Not-So-Grump."

Eventually, Jon did leave to further pursue his own channel, and Arin came over to Dan's house, ready to offer the position. Arin knocked on the door, and when Dan opened it, Arin felt nervous, as if he was proposing marriage, not offering a job.  
"Hey." Dan said, smiling brightly. Arin got even more nervous. "Come on in, you look like you're burning up out there." Arin nodded and they walked in. Dan plopped himself on the couch, and Arin followed.  
"So. . .um. . ." Arin began. Dan raised an eyebrow at him. Arin nervously continued. "I was wondering if. . .if you'd like to take Jon's place as. . .as 'Not-So-Grump'?" Dan's eyes brightened up and he grinned wide.  
"Absolutely!" and that was the beginning of their real friendship.

The years passed by, and they got more comfortable with each other each day. Before you knew it, the two were joking about fucking each other, and got extremely close to each other at any chance they got, which was often, since they sat on a couch together in the Grump Room. The Lovelies began to ship them, and neither of them minded, in fact they loved it. Arin never thought much of the ship until he began to think of him and Dan dating, kissing, even-no. He wasn't anything more than friends with him, he was sure of it. Yeah. Yeah. . .though he began to have second thoughts. His heart always fluttered whenever Dan smiled, and he was more handsy around him than usual, and Dan seemed to notice, though he never said anything about it. Arin had completely forgotten about the fact that he felt familiar, he didn't care, he just knew he was Dan, and that was enough.

Until one day at Dan's house.

Dan was moving into a new house, and Arin was helping him pack. Arin noticed an old looking photo album, and decided to look through it, maybe he'd have some pictures to blackmail Dan with. Then a picture caught his eye. It was. . .Leigh, his ex.  
"Hey, Dan, this girl in your photo album, I dated her before. Do you know her?"  
Dan frose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, thanks for all the kudos, considering this is my first work. I love you guys so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am not trans, and I do not personally know a trans person. If I get something wrong in Dan's dialouge, PLEASE correct me.

"Yes, I do know her, she's my cousin." Dan spoke carefully, as if he wasn't just talking about his cousin. He spun around quickly to face Arin. "Anyway, let's continue packing." Arin gasped. Now that Dan was facing him, and he had a picture of Leigh in front of him, it made perfect sense.  
"That's it." Arin said quietly.  
"What's it?"  
"You are. . .were. . .LEIGH! When you broke up with me, you said something about a phase. That was it." Arin stumbled through his sentence. Dan sourly laughed.  
"Looks like you solved the mystery. So what now? We get back together, and live happily ever after?" The brutal tone in Dan's voice made Arin flinch.  
"Don't you want that to happen? Don't you still. . ." Arin trailed off, beginning to cry. Dan softened, striding over and putting his hands on Arin's shoulders.  
"I do still love you, Arin, I always have. But, I don't want you love me because we used to date. I. . .I don't want to be loved for who I used to be, I want to be loved for who I am." Dan smiled softly.   
"But Dan. . .I do love you! Even before I knew this, I did! I've always loved you!" Arin began to sob. Dan brightened up.  
"You. . .you do?" Dan smiled and hugged Arin. "Oh, Ar, don't cry, it's okay. You wanna take a break from packing?" Arin nodded. They sat down on Dan's couch together. After a while, Arin turned to Dan.  
"Can I do something stupid?"  
"Like what?" Arin stared at Dan for a second. Then, suddenly, he grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. Just at that moment Ross walked in.  
"Should I get a camera?" Dan and Arin looked up, both of their faces extremely red. Ross smiled. "Fucking finally."  
"What do you mean, finally?" Dan asked, confused. Ross laughed.  
"Everyone's been waiting for this moment. Anyway, I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing, I just came to say that Arin still owes me a lunch, and I'm hungry." Ross left the room, and Arin and Dan were left awkwardly stare at each other. Dan began giggling, followed by Arin, until they burst into hysterics. Dan looked Arin and gave him a quick peck.  
"Love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
